Stop Believing in FLAMES, Ino
by Ino Y. Uchiha
Summary: ONESHOT. Ino's 13 and she still does FLAMES. Sakura already told her to stop yet she didn't. What if Sasuke, the one who she FLAMED with and her crush tells her to?


**Summary: ONESHOT. Ino's 13 and she still does FLAMES. Sakura already told her to stop yet she didn't. What if Sasuke, the one who she FLAMED with and her crush tells her to?**

* * *

Stop believing in FLAMES, Ino

By: Ino Y. Uchiha "Ami Sano"

Ino was sitting on her desk, busily writing something on a piece of paper. She seemed so exited about it too. Sakura, being curious about what the blonde was fuzzing about, went near her.

As soon as she got behind Ino, she scanned the piece of paper until something interesting caught her eye. _Sasuke? Why is his name written in here?_

Before she could even open her mouth to question her, the blonde stood up, knocking Sakura down to the ground. "MARRIED!" She said happily, while waving the paper in the air.

"Wh-what was that for?" Sakura said, still in a daze.

Ino helped her up. Oops. Sorry."

"What was that for?" Sakura repeated. She just can't let the blonde away now. Not after knocking her down the floor.

Ino turned to look at her side and crumpled the piece of paper. "It…was nothing…"

"Oh no it wasn't!" Sakura said trying to steal the paper from her. "I saw Sasuke's name written on it!"

Ino struggled to make Sakura remove her grasp from the paper. "You must have mistaken it for someone else's name!"

"No I didn't" Sakura said flatly as she stopped.

"Really?" Ino said, stopping as well.

Seeing that her companion was currently off-guard, Sakura took this as a chance to steal the paper.

"SAKURA!" Ino whined, trying to get the paper back.

Too late, she already opened up the crumpled paper.

Ino, noticing that she was defeated, huffed and crossed her arms to her chest. "Fine! Have it your way!"

Sakura again scanned the paper only to see his name and Ino's. Some letters were crossed and words like married and flames, written in all-capital letters.

"I told you it was nothing!" Ino interrupted, making Sakura lose her attention to the paper.

"No it wasn't." Sakura said. "FLAMES isn't just 'nothing'."

"Yes it is!"

"If it is just 'nothing' to you," Sakura stated. "Then _why _do it?"

"Why do you care?"

"For the love of God, Ino!" Sakura started. "Those things aren't _real._ If they _were,_ Sasuke would have _proposed _to you already and get married a _few days_ not far from now." **(****Ami:**** She just **_**had **_**to exaggerate some parts!)**

"What if they're not real? I _enjoy _making those things!"

"…you'll just end up acting like a child, Ino! Grow up!" Sakura said, trying to get some sense into the blonde's head. "Everybody _knows _you won't stand against him! Heck, everybody knows _nobody _would! Not even me!"

"At least I'm still trying!"

Sakura just rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Ino."

"What was all that shouting earlier for?" _Sasuke _said, stepping into the scene. "Your shouting could be heard from the other wing of the school."

Ino blushed and stood in front of him and waved her hands in front of her rapidly. "It…was nothing! Nothing at all!"

"She did FLAMES." Sakura tattled. Oh how _much _liked to annoy the blonde girl. "And it's with—"

"Sakura!" Ino snapped, cutting Sakura off midsentence.

Sasuke, seeing no interest in what the girls were doing, went near the door and then stopped as he remembered something. "Hey Ino…"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Ino replied and turned around in an instant.

"Stop believing in those crap. They aren't true."

Ino nodded slightly and blushed rapidly in embarrassment; from the fact that _he _told _that _to somebody who likes him.

Sasuke smirked and then left the room, leaving both girls speechless.

A few seconds after Sakura decided to make the move and talk. She elbowed her blonde companion and then smiled triumphantly at her. "See? I told you!"

Ino, seeing that she had been defeated yet again, gave Sakura a death glare. "Ugh!"

* * *

**This was short...WAY to short...about 3 pages or so?**

**I don't really force you to review this. I'd only turn out desperate in need of it. Just reading this would be enough.**

**Love you lots!**

**-Ami Sano-**

** ~^.^~**


End file.
